


Tanabata

by 2Minutes2Midnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Season/Series 14 Speculation, Smut, Tanabata, Top Castiel, Trueform Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Minutes2Midnight/pseuds/2Minutes2Midnight
Summary: Inspired by the Japanese legend.One night a year, they are re-united.





	Tanabata

**Tanabata**

 

_One night a year, they are re-united_

 

 

It had taken months to track down Dean, who was possessed by Michael. Michael had refused to give up Dean, and so with a heavy heart, Sam killed his brother with the archangel blade. Dean had been able to regain control for a moment, just a moment, just long enough to keep Michael from pulverizing Sam and Castiel both. Afterward, Castiel stayed with Sam and Jack, now human, for many years. He missed Dean, but had promised Kelly and Dean he'd look after their loved ones. So he did.

 

They helped the escapees from the apocalypse world get settled. Some became hunters. Most, like Charlie, chose to live a civilian life, free of life-threatening danger. With Lucifer dead for good, demons lost their ambition. Michael and his monsters faded into memory. Sure there was the odd crossroad deal, but as more hunters learned to 'cure' demons, they began to leave well enough alone with the humans on earth.

 

With the alpha vampire long dead, the race of vampires dwindled down to nothing. If there were any vampires left, they'd long since learned means of survival that didn't attract attention. The Winchesters had transformed the world. Too bad Dean wasn't around to see it.

 

Dean...

 

As the days went by, Castiel's longing grew unbearable. He could hear Dean's prayers from Heaven. On days his grace was stronger he'd send Dean a message using a spell. Talking to Dean briefly through the radio of the impala in Dean's heaven.

 

 

Dean prayed nearly every day.

 

“ _Cas, I know you're busy taking care of everyone. I'm sorry I said yes. But we both know Lucifer with Jack's stolen grace would've been the end of everything. Michael, too. I hope you're not still mad...but I forgive you if you are.”_

 

_“I miss you, Cas. It's lonely up here.”_

 

_“Someday you can come see me, right?”_

 

_“Tell Sammy to take his time joining me. Mom and Jack too. Tell them I'm proud of them, and that I'll wait.”_

 

_“I'm gonna escape my heaven for a bit and meet with Ash. If you're planning a visit, wait til I'm back.”_

 

_“Cas, I never told you everything. Always thought we'd have more time.”_

 

_“I wish I told you I loved you before I said yes.”_

 

_“I hope you aren't as lonely down there as I am up here”_

 

_“I visited the Novaks. I couldn't help it. It's been so long I'm starting to forget what you look like. Jimmy understood. He told me to tell you thank you for keeping your promise and protecting Claire.”_

 

_“I love you, Cas. I wish I could've known you, the real you. Not just the you crammed in a vessel. Now that I'm dead, would your true voice defean me? Would your Chrysler building sized visage burn out my soul?”_

 

_“I wish it were possible to sleep here. Then you could walk in my dreams. Or maybe I could dream of you, at least.”_

 

_“Thank you Cas, for everything. You never left my side, even when I did the one thing I promised you I'd never do. I know it hurts you every damn day, and I'm sorry.”_

 

After five of the longest years in his 4.5 billion year existence, Castiel stood at Metatron's gate. It was unguarded. The number of angels surviving were so few that a single loss could collapse Heaven. If he was lucky and quick, he could visit Dean and escape with Ash's help before he was caught.

 

With hope and excitement in his heart, he drew the symbols in the sand and stepped forward.

 

As soon as he was in, he raced down the endless network of corridors. He really missed his wings. Eventually he found the door, and stepped through, shutting it tightly behind him.

 

He found himself in the bunker's garage, impala as gleaming as ever. He smiled. Dean's heaven had changed a lot since the last time he'd seen it. He walked up the steps, noting the empty war room. Kitchen, also empty. He walked down the corridor to Dean's room, opening the door slowly.

 

He stared for a long moment. Dean was on his bed, twenty eight years old again. It was strange seeing Dean looking so young, so unburdened. His eyes were closed, arms crossed, head bobbing to music blasting through his headphones. He frowned suddenly, likely detecting a draft from the open door, and opened his eyes.

 

Dean's jaw dropped. Slowly he reached up and pulled his headphones off.

 

“Cas? Is that really you?”

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

Castiel staggered as Dean launched into his arms from the bed.

 

“Cas. Cas. Oh my god. It's been too damn long. I was losing my mind.”

 

Castiel returned the embrace, blinking back tears.

 

“Cas, I'm so sorry it ended like that. I'm sorry I went back on my promise..I-”

 

“Dean.” Castiel said sternly, grabbing his face with both hands. “I forgive you.” Castiel placed a soft kiss to Dean's forehead.

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief, relaxing against Castiel.

 

“What took so long?” He asked quietly.

 

“I was watching over Sam, per your request. We set some things back in order.”

 

“You couldn't have stopped for a visit? Sent a postcard?” Dean's voice was quiet, unsure.

 

Castiel held Dean's face in his hands. “I'm still Heaven's most wanted, Dean. I'm as hated as Metatron and Lucifer were.”

 

Dean's face fell.

 

“You can't stay.” he muttered.

 

“I'm sorry Dean. If we can get your friend Ash to make a leyline, I may be able to visit more often.”

 

“What's a leyline?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel considered explaining it, but knew Dean wouldn't get it even if he did.

 

“Ash will know what I'm talking about.” He reassured.

 

Dean nodded. “I'll pray to you when it's ready.”

 

Castiel smiled, that tiny, secret smile of his.

 

Something in the air shifted, and Castiel called out his angel blade.

 

“Cas...” Dean's voice growled, knowing the angel sensed something.

 

“They know I'm here.” Cas looked around frantically, expecting angels to show up any second.

 

“Go. Get out of here, Cas.” Dean said quickly, planting a small kiss on his lips. He grabbed Cas' blade and slit his arm, walking over to the wall. He rapidly began drawing a banishing sigil.

 

Cas nodded, reclaiming his blade, before hiding in the kitchen. Moments later, several angels ran past.

 

“God I hate you feathered dicks.” Dean's voice echoed loudly.

 

Cas waited until he saw a flash of light down the hall, and ran for the exit. He slowly closed the door to Dean's heaven and froze as a ring of holy fire surrounded him. Castiel felt an unpleasant stirring of dread in his grace.

 

“Castiel. We've been waiting.”

 

Panic flooded through him at the familiar voice. The voice that forever haunted the darkest corners of his consciousness.

 

“Naomi.” he growled.

 

“You really didn't think we'd let you get away, did you?” she asked sweetly.

 

Castiel glanced around, taking stock of his surroundings. Aside from Naomi, there were three other angels present, all with their blades drawn.

 

“So what now?” Castiel asked, squaring his shoulders. “Going to kill me?” he jutted his chin out, defiantly, a gesture he learned from Dean.

 

Naomi smiled. “As much as we all would be satisfied by that, you're needed.”

 

“I won't let you torture and control me again. You'll have to kill me.” Castiel challenged.

 

“You misunderstand. There are so few of us left, a single loss would end Heaven.”

 

Castiel eyed Naeomi warily.

 

“In addition, you just happen to be the one being integral to Dean's Heaven. A heaven well earned through hardwork and sacrifice.”

 

Castiel tilted his head slightly. “So what, you're going to lock me in Dean's heaven?”

 

Naomi let out a cruel laugh. “No Castiel, you must pay for your crimes in solitude. I think Gadreel's old cell would suit you nicely.”

 

Castiel's eyes widened. “You wish to imprison me indefinitely.”

 

Naomi nodded.

 

“That's the plan. I'm surprised it took you this long to show yourself here. Thought we'd forget, did you? We're angels, Castiel. Five years is nothing to us. Neither is a hundred, or a thousand. Eventually, we would've caught you.”

 

Castiel tensed.

 

“What about Dean? He won't be happy with me being locked away.”

 

“No, I suppose not.” Naomi agreed. “Which is why we'll let him go to you. Once a calendar year on Earth. For you, alone in a cell, it will feel like a very long time, each year. For Dean, with all his happy memories, and loved ones, and a false image or two of you, it'll feel like a day or so. Don't worry, your pet human will be fine.”

 

Castiel shook with anger.

 

“I have no choice, do I?” he ground out.

 

“No, I'm afraid not, Castiel.” Naomi replied. She waved her hand and the flames died. Before Castiel could move, two angels were on top of him, tackling him to the floor, clicking enochian handcuffs on him.

 

Castiel was led to Heaven's jail, and roughly thrown in. Naomi left the cuffs on.

 

“Since you've seen Dean today, you will have 24 full hours with him in...365 days.” Naomi said coolly, before walking out. The other angels followed.

 

Three hundred and sixty five days of solitude. Castiel sighed, pushing his forehead against the bars. He'd failed Dean. Like this, he couldn't protect Sam. Or Jack. Or Claire. He'd failed them all. Alone with his thoughts, Castiel waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

For a while, Castiel passed the time by counting- counting down the months, weeks, days and hours until he saw Dean again. After 62 days and 42 hours of counting he gave up. If anything, it made the time pass slower.

 

Castiel had watched millenia go by in solitude without complaint. Now a single year was torture. He held onto the fact he'd see Dean again, and tried to ignore the reminder that he'd endure this again. Over and over again until the end of time.

 

Another twenty days and he began to feel sorry for Gadreel. Gadreel hadn't been a bad angel. He'd made one real bad decision- helping Metatron. Then given his life to make things right. If any angel had been dealt a bad hand, it was him.

 

And Samandriel. The poor, innocent, naive bastard. He'd tried to help the Winchesters, tried to help Castiel, to warn him of Naomi's mind control. Castiel, in his dazed, controlled state had killed him for it.

 

That death weighed heavier on his hands than most.

 

_Hey Cas..Ash did the thing. The leyline? Thing? I haven't heard from you in a while. Hope everything's alright._

 

Castiel hit the wall hard. He was still a long way off from seeing Dean. And Dean? Didn't even know that he'd been captured probably. Was quietly, patiently waiting for him to come back. How would Dean react when he was tossed into Castiel's cell for 24 hours? Would he be angry? Would he be heartbroken, knowing Castiel wouldn't ever be permanently at his side?

 

It was so unfair. Castiel never believed in fairness, but now he railed against the turn fate had taken.

 

A few days later, Castiel began to accept his punishment. There were nine angels left in Heaven, because of him. He'd exterminated his own kind. So much beautiful light and grace extinguished. The empty must be bursting at the seams by now, full of fallen angels. Some deserved their fate, most did not.

 

Most deserved to live, and the ones that lived deserved to die. Himself, Naomi. They should be in the empty, in total nothingness. Samandriel, Gadreel, Hannah. Ezekiel. Balthazar. Rachel. They all deserved a second chance. Balthazar and Rachel had seen his foolishness, the despair it would bring. Had tried to stop him. Had died trying to stop him.

 

He'd killed his own friends for power.

 

Somedays, Castiel wanted to rip out his own grace, so that he could die quietly in this cell.

 

But there was Dean, waiting. Patiently. He would see Dean again.

 

So Castiel waited.

 

_Cas? What happened? It's been too long. Something's not right. Ash is developing a way to track specific angels._

 

Castiel sighed heavily. Dean was smart, Ash too. They'd figure it out, or Dean would get his yearly meeting with Castiel. Castiel wondered which was a worse way to find out.

 

  
_Cas, if you're in Heaven, why aren't you here? What happened? Cas? Damnit!!_

 

Hours passed, Castiel staring into space, wondering when Dean's next prayer would come. He wished he could answer him. Oh how he wished.

 

_Son of a bitch! You stupid bastard! They've got you, don't they? God damnit Cas, you hang tight. I'll come for you soon as Ash finds a way to bypass the security_

 

Castiel rested his head against the wall. He hoped that if Dean was caught the angels wouldn't harm him, or cast him out of Heaven like they'd done to Bobby Singer.

 

_Fuck. I tried, Cas. Naomi caught me. That smug bitch. Told me I'd see you soon. But on their terms, and only once a year. I'm sorry I kept asking you to come up here. You were right- it wasn't safe. Fuck. I'm so sorry, Cas._

 

Castiel smiled slightly. If he could've prayed to Dean, he would've told him, “You're forgiven.”

 

It was some time later, Castiel had long ago lost count, that he heard footsteps approaching. He stood up against the bars, tilting his head to see down the hallway.

 

Soon, Dean appeared in front of him, hands cuffed behind his back.

 

“Twenty four hours, as promised.” Naomi stated, tossing Dean straight through the bars and into Castiel, who caught him just barely. Naomi waved her hand and the scenery changed, and neither of them were cuffed.

 

“The fuck?” Dean asked, spinning around in confusion.

 

Castiel sighed. “It's an illusion, Dean. But we really are together. I-I'm sorry I got caught.”

 

“No, don't apologize. It's not your fault Cas.” Dean looked like he was going to say something else, but stopped.

 

“We only have one day. Last night on Earth, got any plans?” Dean asked with a wink and a smirk.

 

Castiel scoffed and rolled his eyes. “We're not on Earth. Technically, you're already dead.”

 

“But it's my best line!” Dean protested.

 

Castiel smirked. “Not the first time you've used it on me.”

 

Dean grinned, inching closer. “Yup. Going to take the hint this time?” he asked softly, planting a firm kiss on Castiel's lips.

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, giving himself into the kiss.

 

“I missed you so much Dean. I heard your prayers, but I couldn't respond.”

 

Dean looked surprised. “You can hear me in here?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Of course, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled as he kissed up and down Castiel's neck, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

 

“I'll make sure I pray to you every night, then. Just like Purgatory.”

 

“Dean..” Castiel moaned as Dean rubbed a palm firmly over his growing erection.

 

“Want you so bad Cas. Wanted you for so long.”

 

Castiel tipped his head back. “You can have me. Any way you want. Anything you wish, Dean.” he said sincerely.

 

Dean chuckled. “Dude, your dirty talk is _terrible_.”

 

Castiel looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed. “It's not like I have much experience.”

 

“I know angel. Shh. We've got one day a year; we'll make it count.”

 

Castiel nodded his agreement, slipping Dean's shirt over his head. He kissed him fiercely, pouring his love and desire into the kiss, his tongue thoroughly dominating Dean's mouth. Dean moaned softly, relaxing into the kiss as Castiel slowly lowered him to the soft, vibrant grass.

 

“Where are we, anyways?” Dean asked, glancing around.

 

Castiel looked up briefly, and smiled. “This illusion is based off the Heaven of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1956. It's one of my favorite heavens.”

 

“Bit morbid, but okay.” Dean chuckled.

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You're dead too, Dean.”

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Yeah, somehow I keep...forgetting I guess.”

 

Castiel gazed at Dean fondly, stroking his cheek. “It's how it's meant to be- you forget the things that pained you. This is eternal rest, Dean. It's the things that make you happiest, that put you at peace.”

 

“Then I'm glad I get to have you.” Dean said softly, but Castiel heard him. They took their time undressing each other.

 

“I wish our first time would've been while I was still alive.” Dean said sadly as he took in the sight of Castiel, nude kneeling over him.

 

“I know, Dean. I wanted that too.”

 

“Never was the right time for us, was it?”

 

“We have now.” Castiel replied as he slowly stroked his fingers over Dean's cock.

 

“C-cas!” Dean choked out, shivering in pleasure.

 

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel teased as his fingers grazed over the sensitive head. Dean gave a full body shudder before stilling.

 

“Cas?”

 

Castiel tilted his head. “What's wrong, Dean?”

 

“Am I able to see...the real you? Here?”

 

Castiel's face scrunched as he contemplated it. “Technically you are. But how you perceive me hasn't changed since you knew me on Earth.”

 

“Huh...” Dean grunted, staring up at Castiel as if he could somehow solve the puzzle.

 

“You see what you remember. What you expect to see.” Castiel explained, planting a soft kiss on Dean's lips.

 

“Is there a way? For me to see the real you?”

 

Castiel paused. “Perhaps. But it may be terrifying for you. To your..perception, I would seem more monstrous than angelic. More strange and unnatural than familiar. There's no guarantee that once you see my true form, that you'd ever be able to see me like this again.”

 

Dean was silent for a long moment.

 

“Alright, Cas. But right now, I really wanna feel your very _human_ cock inside of me.”

 

Castiel groaned deeply. “If you keep talking like that I won't make it.” he complained.

 

“Then hurry up. I'm already dead, you can't hurt me.” Dean squirmed beneath Castiel impatiently. Castiel cocked an eyebrow, the way he did when he wasn't impressed. A moment later, Dean felt the head of Cas' cock nudging at his entrance, big and hot and hard. He wiggled his hips against Cas, spreading his legs wide.

 

“C'mon Cas.” he urged. Castiel nibbled at Dean's lower lip for a moment before pushing in, one long, slow slide. Dean's back arched at the intrusion. There was no pain of course, because it was Heaven. But he felt acutely every delicious inch, and knew if it was Earth the pain would've knocked the breath out of him.

 

But here, it was perfect. Intrusive.

 

“Cas!” he cried out when the angel's hips pressed firmly against his cheeks. Castiel shuddered, nearly folding Dean in half as he worked to get a better angle.

 

“Dean..” his blue eyes were glowing faintly. “You soul- it's...I can feel it calling to my grace.”

 

Dean panted heavily, squirming. “Cas. Fuck me. Please.” he begged.

 

Castiel obliged, sliding out slow before pushing in deep and hard. Dean lost all inhibitions quickly, crying out in pleasure as the large cock slid against his prostate on every push. He felt Cas's hands grip his hips tightly, too tightly, he couldn't move even an inch within the angel's grip. He looked up into Cas's eyes, lit with grace. He felt a tingle, similar to when Castiel healed him.

 

“Cas? What's that?” He asked, voice thick with pleasure.

 

“My grace.” Cas grunted, fucking into Dean hard. “My grace wants to touch your soul, as I did in hell.”

 

“Cas! Fuck!” Dean screamed, thrashing on the cock that was driving him crazy with pleasure. “That's some kinky shit, angel.”

 

Castiel growled in Dean's ear. “No. It's about love. Connection. I've loved you the moment I wrapped your soul in my grace and pulled you from hell.”

 

Dean panted heavily, staring into Castiel's eyes, the light behind them growing brighter.

 

“Do it angel. Wrap me in your grace.” he whimpered, nearly coming from the image of this being- celestial and enormous and unfathomable, eyes lit with grace fucking Dean like his life depended on it.

 

There was a flash of light, and Dean could feel Cas inside of him. Not the imitation of physical sensations, but he was in his head, his heart, his mind. It was soft, like the caress of a feather, through every inch of his being. After a moment, the feeling solidified, and he could feel Castiel's thoughts and feelings.

 

Could feel Castiel's desperate hunger, his endless love. His sorrow at their separation. The loss he felt when Dean had been taken by Michael. The agony when Dean had died. Dean was barely aware as he came, Castiel's cock pushing into him relentlessly as his grace enveloped Dean. It overwhelmed him as the intensity and brightness grew.

 

Distantly, it felt familiar to Dean. It began as a dream, vague and unsure. But it slowly rose to the surface, dragged out of him by the pleasure zipping through his body as Castiel plunged his cock into him and held still, hot waves of release painting his insides.

 

There was darkness, and sulfur, and misery and agony. Surrounding him endlessly. Blinding light- a being so beautiful it hurt to look out. A brush of grace, icy cold against him in the fires of hell. Like water dousing out a flame.

 

Several sets of glowing eyes, focused on him, this scarred, damaged soul that was flickering, fading. Black smoke tinging the edges. A voice surrounded him, sang through him, vibrated his core being on a level he couldn't understand, yet the meaning was clear.

 

'Dean Winchester, you are saved.'

 

Large black wings beat fiercely as he was lifted. Those same wings wrapped around him tightly as blades and blows rained upon them. They took heavy damage, yet remained around him. After forty years of fear, Dean finally felt _safe_.

 

Dean looked upon this being of beauty and perfection.

 

“Who are you?” he asked softly, timidly. He'd never seen anything so beautiful, so terrible. So powerful that any lesser demon who drew near burned out in an explosion of light.

 

“Castiel.”

 

_Castiel_

 

Dean repeated the name to himself over and over again. Castiel meant safety. Castiel was freedom. Castiel was beauty and light and everything good and-

 

Dean flinched slightly, coming back to himself as he felt Castiel's grace withdraw from him. Castiel's glowing eyes dimmed back to a normal, human blue. He re-positioned himself slightly, his heavy cock sliding out of Dean with a loud squelch. Dean shivered as he felt a flood of cum follow it.

 

“Cas..” he spoke softly, cupping the angel's jaw.

 

Castiel looked as blissed out as Dean felt.

 

“Yes, Dean? Was that okay?” he asked, a bit unsure.

 

Dean smiled, kissing him softly.

 

“I remember.”

 

Castiel tilted his head slightly. “You...remember what?”

 

“When you gripped me tight and raised me from perdition.”

 

Castiel balked slightly at Dean imitating his own words, before he froze.

 

“Y-you do?”

 

Dean nodded, a warm smile on his lips. Castiel collapsed next to him, breathing heavily.

 

“You were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” Dean whispered.

 

Castiel met Dean's eyes.

 

“My...trueform?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

Castiel let out a long, slow breath.

 

“I don't...terrify you?”

 

Dean chuckled. “Nah. I've seen some truly scary shit. Wouldn't wanna be on the business end of your smiting hand, but I don't fear you Cas.”

 

Castiel smiled, flicking Dean gently on the nose.

 

“Maybe you should. Then you'd finally show me some respect.”

 

Dean smirked, kissing Cas.

 

“Show me, Angel.”

 

“Hmmm, what?”

 

“Your wings. I wanna see them again. Let me see _you”_

 

“Dean, I don't.. I don't look the same. I've..changed. Metatron's spell disfigured all the angels. Myself included. When I was brought back as a seraphim, I changed then, too. The power boost I was given by god reflects in my grace, in my true self.”

 

“I don't care, Cas. It's you. You know the shape of my soul. How many damn freckles I have. It's time I got to know the real you.”

 

Castiel sighed. There was a flicker, a slight disorientation of reality as a shadow grew, covering Dean, blocking out the afternoon sun.

 

Dean looked up at the being that now completely towered over him, and he couldn't even see the top. He swallowed hard.

 

“C-cas? That's you?”

 

The being shifted, hunching forward slowly.

 

Dean found himself face to face with Castiel, the seraph. Or should he say, face to faces. Dean blinked.

 

“Cas? Which? Uh...which..which head is you?”

 

_They are all me_

 

Dean flinched as the words appeared in his mind. It sounded nothing like the Castiel he knew, rough and gravely. The voice was multi-tonal, both high and ringing like a bell, and deep and vibrating, like a souped up bass system. That's the only way he could quantify it.

 

Dean reached out towards the middle face, touching it. It felt smooth and cool. It was firm, and didn't have any give or softness the way skin felt. It reminded Dean of marble. The face flicked glowing blue eyes towards Dean before leaning into Dean's touch. It was large and humanoid in shape, though it lacked a nose or mouth. Or eyebrows.

 

Dean felt a brush on his backside and flinched, backing up against the shoulder of the being that was laying on it's stomach so Dean could reach. As he turned around, all he saw was feathers. A wall of them. Black and broken and charred. Ragged and bent, hanging limply from twisted, broken wings.

 

Gently, Dean reached a hand out and touched the feathers, which hesitated before the wing pushed into his touch.

 

“Oh, Cas.” Dean said softly. He felt one of the faces nuzzling against his neck. The wings pushed him closer, enveloping him completely. He felt so small, laying back against Cas's shoulder, in between two of the heads, both of which were nuzzling and kissing him.

 

_I wish you could've seen them before they were broken._

 

“Me too, Cas. Me too. They'd make good handles while you plow into me.”

 

Dean swore he felt one of the faces snort against his neck where it was currently kissing.

 

_You're insatiable, Dean._

 

“All for you Cas. Next year...next year I want you just like this. I don't want to forget for a moment that it's an _angel_ I'm screwing.”

 

_This is some sort of kink for you, isn't it?_

 

“Shhh, Cas...Don't ruin the moment.” Dean mumbled, relaxing into one of Castiel's large arms that embraced him as he settled into an almost- sleep.

 

_Thank you Dean. For loving and accepting me._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The season finale for 13 really planted this little bug in my head. Almost no angels left in Heaven- Dean possessed by Michael. This is the best ending I could foresee.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd really like to get some beta readers for the current fic I'm working on, if anyone's interested.


End file.
